


Whipped as heck

by Pickles12344



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Coming Out, Confession, First Kiss, M/M, Meddling, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, One in a Minyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles12344/pseuds/Pickles12344
Summary: Buffy and Andi begin to notice something going on with Tj and start to meddle. Tj is whipped, Cyrus is freaking out, so nothing new really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and the first piece of creative writing I’ve done for like 4 years so go easy on me lmao. The texts are copied exactly from the Disney now app but after that everything is just what I felt like writing.

The shiva was concluding and Cyrus was having a day of closure. First with accepting the death of his bubbe and then with finally coming out to Jonah. The ease with which he was able to tell Jonah combined with how accepting he was gave him an adrenaline rush that made him want to sing it to the world. He wasn’t sure if it was the right time to tell Tj as every time he considered it he got this mix of emotions deep in his stomach. Weird. 

Right as he began to think about Tj he walked into the room. The room seemed to brighten as he walked in carrying a loaf of bread? Cyrus stopped his conversation with Andi and Buffy to stand and fix his shirt and greet his guest.

“You came.”

“Of course I came.”

Their eyes met and time stopped as Tj smiled softly. Their moment was ended when Buffy and Andi exchanged a confused glance that melted into realization and then smugness. Tj tore his eyes off of Cyrus and seemed to realize there were other people in the room and not just Cyrus. They blushed and looked away. Andi Buffy began talking, but Cyrus noticed his smile was still there as well as Tj standing a little closer than he was before.

***

Andi sat on her bed texting Buffy excitedly about how happy she was that Marty was back. Their conversation shifted to how much Tj had changed since they had met just a few months ago.

Buffy: My aunt told me that he was just being mean to me bc he liked me 🙄

Andi: Really?!   
Andi: That makes no sense

Buffy: I know  
Buffy: I was like, well if true, that’s a really dumb approach!

Andi: seriously 

Buffy: Anywhoo, I think she was completely wrong because I’ve noticed something...  
Buffy: He’s really nice to Cyrus  
Buffy: Know what I mean?

Andi: I do! :)

Buffy: Hmmmm...

Andi: Hmmmm, indeed...

Buffy: 😉😉😉

As their conversation changed yet again, Buffy continued thinking about Tj and decided to try to help,,, move things along. 

*** 

The next morning Tj and Cyrus were standing in the cafeteria line to get breakfast before class. It had become a routine for Tj to make sure Cyrus got his chocolate chocolate chip muffin ever since the first day they met. Buffy and Andi walked up to them as Cyrus seemed to be going on about a movie he had watched the night before. It seemed like Tj was too focused on Cyrus to notice when the girls walked up to them. 

“Hey guys!” Buffy walked up to them and Tj seemed to snap out of his Cyrus induced trance for a moment. 

“Oh good, now I can pee! Hold my spot in line? Thanks Buffy!” Cyrus yelled as he quickly made his way to the bathroom. 

Tj let out a little sigh as his eyes followed Cyrus until he was out of sight. At this Buffy rolled her eyes and glanced at Andi who was thinking the same thing. 

“Wait what? Did you say something?” Tj tried to take back his tough boi persona as he noticed the interaction. 

“No we were just talking about... the new person that Cyrus has a crush on.” Andi said as Buffy tried to hold back a laugh at the face Tj made. He didn’t seem to noticed as he was too occupied with trying to hide the emotions displayed on his face. 

“What?” He choked out after several seconds. “Oh yeah cool that’s cool does she go to our school?” He crossed his arms and tried to look nonchalant as he stumbled with his words. 

“Actually he hasn’t told us anything.” Buffy replied. “We just can tell by the way he acts that there is someone he...” Andi tried to finish but Cyrus was back from the bathroom. 

“Someone that who what?” Cyrus asked and Tj just shook his head. 

“It’s nothing underdog, I’ll tell you later.”

Andi and Buffy walked away as Cyrus once again put this spell over Tj that rendered him totally whipped. 

*** 

Andi and Buffy were talking in the Cafeteria during lunch waiting for Cyrus to make his way from history on the other side of the school when Tj slid onto the bench next to them. 

“So do uh... do ya know anything about the girl Cyrus likes yet?” Tj tried to seem casual but his face seemed anxious. 

“No Tj, he still hasn’t said anything. Why don’t you ask Cyrus if you really want to know?”

“Ask me what?” Cyrus sat down as Tj began to ask. 

“Sodoyoulikeanyonerightnow?” Tj stared intently at Cyrus waiting for a reply. 

“What? Why? I don’t know? No?” He squeaked as a blush fell on his face. 

“Oh please Cyrus.” Andi started as Buffy smacked her arm. 

“Unless you two know something I don’t, I don’t want to talk about this. Why do you ask Tj?” 

“Oh uhhh I don’t know just wondering I guess?” Tj returned Cyrus’ blush and scratched the back of his head. 

“Do...do you like anyone Tj?” Now Tj’s face burned up and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Cyrus felt his mood shift completely and disappointment washed over him. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me who it is.” Cyrus wasn’t sure why he was so upset over this. Of course Tj liked someone. He was a popular straight sports boy. He probably had a crush on a girl in one of his classes. “I’m sure she likes you back Teej!” Cyrus replied trying to sound happier than he felt. Tj just shook his head and changed the subject as Buffy and Andi whispered something to each other that he couldn’t quite make out. 

The rest of the day Cyrus felt weird. He felt sad but he couldn’t figure out why. And every time he saw Tj his stomach hurt and it seemed like his heart was beating faster... Oh no. Cyrus knew what this was. 

Cyrus: Meet me at the spoon after school? 

Buffy: okay!

Andi: sounds good

Cyrus carried on the rest of his day avoiding Tj and rehearsing his speech to his best friends. 

***

“Hey Cy!” The girls sat down in the booth Cyrus was occupying. 

“Hey guys, so I have something to say and I don’t think you’re going to like it.” Cyrus began, “so I know you guys haven’t always gotten along with Tj but he’s really sweet now and he’s really trying to be better...” Andi and Buffy looked at him nodding waiting for him to continue, “so I think I might have started to have feelings for him and I know that I have not chance because there’s no chance that he likes boys and even if he did he’s the captain of the basketball team and he’s tall and cute and he has a crush on some girl at school already...” Cyrus was interrupted with Andi and Buffy laughing. 

“Cyrus! Do you even see the way that he looks at you?” 

“Or the fact that he changed his entire life around and left all of his old friends just so he could keep being friends with you?”

Cyrus felt tears in his eyes, “this isn’t funny guys! He’s one of my best friends and now he’s going to think I’m weird!” He said a little too loudly because at that moment Tj walked in. He smiled at Cyrus until he noticed the hurt all over his face and in his voice. He rushed over and sat down next to Cyrus. 

“What’s wrong Cyrus? Did someone say something mean to you?” Tj quickly became angry and he looked to Buffy, “Who made him cry?” As smoke seemed to pour from his ears.

“Calm down Romeo, he’s fine. Just a little upset because...” Buffy glared at Andi, “well it’s his business.” 

Cyrus wiped his eyes and put on a fake smile, “It’s nothing I was just overreacting. It turns out I do like someone but they like someone else anyway.”

Tj tensed for a second but then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, “Cyrus, whoever you like is an idiot. You are the best person I know and anyone who can’t see that doesn’t deserve you.” He pulled away smiled at Cyrus with a sad look in his eyes glancing down at his lips that were just inches from his. Cyrus’ eyes got wide as Andi cleared her throat and Tj snapped his arms back to his sides. “Just uhh text me later underdog?” He gathered his things and took one last glance before leaving with a red face. 

***


	2. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being really cheesy but I had lots of fun writing it so oh well here’s part two

***

“Are you kidding me?!” Buffy yelled jolting Cyrus out of his shocked state. 

“What?” Cyrus acted as if he had not just witnessed the events in front of him. Buffy rolled her eyes and looked over at Andi.

“They’re hopeless.” 

***

Later that night when Cyrus was having a family dinner Buffy and Andi were FaceTiming. Andi was shocked when Tj called her. She hung up with Buffy and answered, “Tj? What, did you need answers to the homework?” She teased. 

“Shut up. I need you to tell me who Cyrus likes.” Andi cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Why do you wanna know?”

“Well I thought maybe I could help him ask her out. To be a good friend or whatever,” he sighed, “look Andi, me and Cyrus are really good right now and I really like that were so close...” He coughed and his face burned up, “But yeah I just thought it would be like cool or something to help him or be his wingman or something not that he needs a wingman he’s so cute on his own not that I lik...” 

“Okay fine!” Andi was getting a headache from this. “I can’t tell you who he likes because that’s his business but if you really want to help him, just talk to him for five minutes and I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Andi ended the call and sighed. These boys are hopeless. 

***

Tj took a deep breath before walking up to Cyrus and grabbing his shoulders. Cyrus yelped as Tj pulled him into the hall away from the cafeteria where Cyrus was previously standing. 

“What was that for?” Cyrus asked a little out of breath. 

“We need to talk.” Tj responded as Cyrus became hopeful and then scolded himself for it, “I am going to help you ask out your crush.”

“That-that’s really not necessary Teej,” Cyrus said nervously. Of course Tj wasn’t about to tell him he liked him. He needed to stop being so hopeful. And stop liking straight boys. 

“But I want to!” Tj insisted, “tell me about her!” 

Cyrus sighed, “okay but then can we go get baby taters?”

“Always.”

“Okay well,” he blushed. “She’s got amazing hair, she loves sports especially basketball, she always listens to me even though she has no interest in what I’m saying. She would give anything for me to be happy and she always makes sure I’m okay. She’s taller than me which I love and she’s so cute I can’t believe she even talks to me. I think she might be becoming my best friend.” Cyrus finished and blushed, refusing to look Tj in the eyes. Maybe he was too specific and he figured it out? Oh no he’s going to-

“She sounds amazing Cyrus,” Tj was smiling but he looked like he was in pain. Like he was trying to remain strong for Cyrus. 

“Yeah she is,” Cyrus breathed out looking up at Tj while a matching light pink dusted the tops of their cheeks. He looked away again, “but I have no chance, she likes someone else anyway.”

“Well that is ridiculous. I’m sure she would say yes if you asked her out.” Tj said through another fake smile. He began to think that he knew who Cyrus was talking about; great hair, basketball, making sure he’s okay, best friend? It had to be Buffy. 

Cyrus laughed out loud, “there is no way that is happening. I mean what would she see in a loser like me? I should just be happy we’re friends.”

With that Tj got an angry look on him face and yelled, “Cyrus don’t be stupid you’re so much better than buf- I mean than she is!” Cyrus turned around a bit startled, “I mean, ugh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell. You shouldn’t put yourself down who wouldn’t lik- I mean I’m sure that she likes you back.” Cyrus returned his smile. 

“Thanks Tj but I still don’t think it’s going to happen.” 

“Look underdog. If you won’t ask her out, try inviting her to hang out with you one on one. It seems like you two already hang out in a group so maybe that would make you more comfortable.” 

“Okay Tj maybe I will. Thank you for helping me. You’re the best.” Cyrus wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders and pulled him in for a quick hug before walking back into the cafeteria. Tj just stood there for a minute with a stupidly wide grin on his face before following Cyrus.”

***

“Buuuuufffffyyyy,” Cyrus moaned as they were walking home from school. “He told me he’s going to try to help me ask out my crush! What should I doooo?”

Buffy sighed, “why don’t you-“

Cyrus cut her off, “Now I know that he doesn’t like me. I mean why would he I di-“

“Cyrus! Calm down!” Buffy stopped walking, “why don’t you ask him who he has a crush on? Maybe if you can help him find someone it’ll help you get over him faster.” 

Cyrus thought for a minute, “yeah I guess. I’d rather help him than have him help me anyway.” They continued walked as Cyrus thought about what he was going to say to Tj. 

***

Tj was already at the Spoon when Cyrus walked in and sat down next to him. “Okay so if we’re going to do this, you need to let me help you in return.” Tj looked at him suspiciously as Cyrus stopped to think for a moment. 

“What do you mean underdog?” 

“Well if you’re going to help me ask out my crush then I’m going to help you ask out your crush.” Cyrus replied. 

Tj thought for a minute, he didn’t want Cyrus to figure out that he liked him, but he didn’t think that he was going to leave him alone until he agreed to accept his help. Then he got a terrible idea that ended up spilling out of his mouth before he could stop it, “Okay fine I like Buffy!” 

Cyrus stared at Tj in shock. Tj could only return the look as he began to realize what he said. He just thought of the first girl he could think of, he didn’t even realize that it was the same girl that Cyrus liked! He felt so stupid now Cyrus is going to try to help him get with Buffy even though he actually likes her. He felt incredibly stupid. “I-I mean she’s like pretty and stuff but like I don’t know if I act-“ 

Cyrus cut him off, “Well it’s a good thing that you are in the presence of a certified Buffy expert! Allow me to educate you on all things Buff...” he rattled on about things that Buffy liked and the fact that she was single among other things. Tj couldn’t help but listen because he just loved to hear Cyrus talk. He soon realized his mistake as Cyrus seemed to sniffle between sentences and mumble his words, “of course I didn’t have a chance how could I be so stupid he doesn’t even know that I-“  
“Cyrus I lied!” Tj interrupted his panic and continued speaking to his own surprise, “I don’t like Buffy I was just scared to tell you who I liked because...” Cyrus looked up at him with hopeful eyes, “well because I was scared of what you would think,” he looked down. Tj hadn’t even thought about if Cyrus was homophobic and the next thing he was planning to say became 100x scarier,   
“because... I... don’t.... like girls.” He finished and refused to look Cyrus in the eyes. 

Cyrus just sat there unable to speak. He stared at Tj and just when he realized he should probably say something Tj apologized and left with tears in his eyes. 

***

Cyrus found Tj 5 minutes later on the swings. He sat down but Tj refused to look at him. 

“Look Cyrus if you came to tell me you don’t want to be friends anymo-“ 

“I’m gay too!” Cyrus blurted before he could stop himself. 

They sat there refusing to look at each other. Tj stood and started laughing, Cyrus joined him until they were blue in the face. 

“Well I guess that means you don’t like Buffy either,” Tj said when he caught his breath. 

“You thought I liked Buffy!?” Cyrus yelled in shock edging closer to Tj.

“Well I mean who else would it be? Great hair, taller than you, one of your best friends, plays basketbal-“ oh. They were so close now Cyrus had to noticeably tilt his head to look him in the eyes. Tj stared at him with disbelief and Cyrus looked away. 

“Look I didn’t mean to make things weird between us I know that I-“ Tj closed the distance between them meeting Cyrus’s lips with his in the sloppy awkward way a first kiss should be. He pulled away beginning to apologize when Cyrus grabbed his head and pulled him back kissing him again. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Tj muttered smiling. 

“Yeah? Take a walk through my head.” Cyrus smiled back feeling like he wasn’t alone for the first time in a long time.


End file.
